Electronic equipment widely used in offices, schools and the like is typically located on the work surface of a table and connected with multiple power and data cables. Wire managers have been proposed to contain, isolate and organize the cables. This application is concerned with a novel wire manager and a support which mounts the wire manager on the table work surface.